


Ole sinä minun totuuteni

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Suomi | Finnish, Vignette
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Cala palaa Athmaz'areen. Kaikki muuttuu.





	Ole sinä minun totuuteni

**Author's Note:**

> Luin Emmi Itärannan Teemestarin kirjan joten pakkohan minun oli suomeksi jotain kirjoitella. (Otsikko Eino Leinon runosta Olen kyllin jo etsinyt totuutta.)

Sateen jäljiltä kiiltelevä Athmaz’are siinsi jälleen Calan edessä, hehkuvana kuulasta taivasta vasten.

Yksi yksinkertainen maz, ja kahvaton portti heilahti auki. Hänellä oli monta asiaa tehtävänä, mutta ensin–

Brenmu Athmaza hölkkäsi Athmaz’aren sisäpihan lävitse, tulevan talven ensimmäinen lumihiutale ruskan syleilemien puiden seassa, sininen kaapu lupaus kirkkaista taivaasta mustanpuhuvien puunrunkojen lomassa.

Cala pysähtyi. Brenmu pysähtyi hänen eteensä.

“Pitkästä aikaa”, Brenmu sanoi, ja kietoi kätensä Calan ympärille.

Cala suki Brenmun palmikoituja hiuksia hellävaraisesti. “Pitkästä aikaa”, hän myönsi.

Brenmu irtautui, muuttuvainen kuin vesi vuodenaikojen kierron ylitse. Kuin vesikin, hänkin palasi nesteeksi aikanaan. “Tule. Kaikki odottavat sinua.”

Oikeilla sanoilla oikein lausuttuna – joko hyvin-valittuna mazina tai oikean hengen suusta – mitä tahansa pystyi muuttamaan, itsessään tai muissa. Vesi muotoutui aina astiaansa. Jää muokkasi astiaansa haluamakseen. Höyry nousi etsimään uuden astian. Ainut vakio oli muutos.

Cala katsoi Brenmun ojennettua kättä.

Kaikki muuttuivat, mutta vanhat muistot jäivät unholaan ja uudet kerrostuivat värikkäämpinä päälle. Mieli tarvitsi kiintopisteitä.

Kaikki muuttuivat, mutta syvällä sisimmässä oli jokaisella muuttumaton totuus.

Cala tarrasi Brenmun käteen.


End file.
